Love Lasts Forever
by d leo gal
Summary: well this story is abt how fleur dies suddenly in a attack and how bill manages his clan with her memories
1. Prologue: the untimely Departure

**The Untimely Departure**

**By: (d Leo gal)**

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **Well this is a kind of tribute to my dead friend and even if it has been 3 or 4 years since she has passed away. I miss her and she loved romantic stories so it for you Fella and I would like to thank my beta reader DarkSaber3434 for having the extra patience to beta this and yeah reviews make me happy :D.

**Setting: **This story will mainly be a flashback with some excerpts from the future. Hope you all will like it.

**Prologue**

A tall red haired man was kneeling beside his beloved's grave at Abel Hills Cemetery trying to block out the horrid memories of the past: the day he lost his love, but years before things had been perfect for them. They were a small but happy family living together in the house they used to love.

**June 2 ,2018  
Shell Cottage**

The whole Weasley clan had gathered at the Shell Cottage to celebrate Victoire's graduation success party. With a smirk on his charming face, Bill remembered how Fleur had overdone herself that day by charming every nook and corner of the house with things Victoire loved. Fleur was planning to surprise her daughter with the news that they knew about her private affair with Teddy Lupin. Victoire had tried so hard to keep the affair under wraps, but eventually the secret leaked out thanks to James.

Being a designer Auror and a helper for new students with Muggle background (no idea what Hogwarts is) she designed the wedding dress for her daughter to see that smile on her face. Her daughter's wedding dress was a beautiful two piece dress with a halter neck top and a floor length gown with sequin work. It was made with a few changes in Fleur's wedding gown since Victoire loved it. But fate was not on their side that day. Just two hours before Victoire's arrival an owl arrived saying that Mr. Barnard, the baker who made Victoire's favorite chocolate soufflé was ill and could not deliver them. Someone else had to come collect them in Diagon Alley. Fleur wanted it to be perfect for Victoire and despite of our incessant requests, she went, leaving four year old Louis in my mother's care.

Being a designer, Auror and a helper for new students with Muggle background(no idea what Hogwarts is) she designed the wedding dress for her daughter to see that smile on her face Her daughter's wedding dress was a beautiful two piece dress with a halter neck top n a floor length gown with sequin work. It was made with a few changes in Fleur's wedding gown as Victoire loved it But fate was not on their side that day, just two hours before Victoire's arrival an owl arrived saying that the bakery person who made Victoire's favorite chocolate soufflé was ill and hence cannot deliver them someone has to come collect them in Diagon Alley wanted it to be perfect for Victoire and despite of our incessant requests, she went leaving four year old Louis in my mother's care.

**DIAGON ALLEY**

Mr. Derrick Barnard, the baker told them that he saw Fleur Apparating there and waved at her since she was her favorite customer. He came with the package outside to deliver it to her since she was obviously in a hurry. From the corner of her eye, Fleur saw Yaxley (a reformed Death Eater there trying to attack the bakery owner) cast a spell and a silver light erupted out of his wand. Fleur tried to save both of them, but the spell hit her square in the chest and she fell. Yaxley saw what happened ran from the scene, leaving behind the unconscious lady.

The baker with the help of other people around took her to the St. Mungo's. The doctor looked at her and told the bakery owner explained to the healers that the spell that hit Fleur was a curse. The baker told them that the curse did not have a cure. Fleur was trying her best to fight the curse, but it began to weaken her.

The bakery owner sent an owl to Shell Cottage. A white colored owl with red feathers rarely carried good news. Tied to the owl was a letter from the bakery owner had smudges. It seemed that the bakery owner was crying when he wrote this. My heart thudded in my chest when I read the contents of the letter

This was written:

_Dear Bill,_

_Your wife, Fleur has been attacked by a curse and is in St. Mungo's. The healer says there is not much time left for her. Today is her last day maybe. Please come with your family fast. She is in room 24, Third floor, St. Mungo's._

_Mr. Barnard - Bakery owner_

Mother tried to look at the contents of the letter since I was still shocked. She sniffled back a sob and told us to all to Apparate to St. Mungo's saying that she would leave a letter for Victoire. The event of happiness turned into morose and panic.

On the way there, my family tried to pacify me, but I just had one thing in my mind: I have to meet my love, the mother of my children for the last time if God could be so cruel. We reached the hospital, heading towards the ward when Louis started crying. Louis had always been very perceptive and intuitive of all my three children and sensed something was wrong. He needed his mum. Victoire couldn't have come at a nicer time. One look at her and I came to know that she knew what happened. She took Louis from Molly's hand and took him outside with Dominique telling me to activate the charm in her locket so that she will come to know when she is needed.  
I then saw the love of my life lying there on the hospital bed. One look at her and I knew somewhere in my mind that she is in a very bad shape, but my heart was not ready to accept it, she saw me and gave a weak smile.

I saw the love of my life lying there on the hospital bed. One look at her and I knew somewhere in my mind that she was in a very bad shape, but my heart was not ready to accept it, she saw me and gave a weak smile.

Fleur's parents had died in the war and Gabrielle was living with us and she was very much a part of Weasley clan only…Gabrielle was her with her husband. I asked Victoire to come inside with Dominique and Louis. Fleur knew about my pain, but since time was very little she spoke to one and all together._ "I love all of you, you completed me, thank Molly for teaching me and loving me so much...Ginny, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, and my brother in laws very much. I will miss you all."_

All of them heard her monologue and were crying even George for whom Fleur was best friend after Fred's death.

_"Victoire…_My first born baby...I'm sorry all this happened on such a beautiful day...I planned such a beautiful event for you, but alas it went wrong and I'm proud of you and I would like to congratulate on your achievements. I would like you to marry Teddy. I know you love him, who is standing there to support you."

_"Dominique…_I love you baby. You are a perfect mixture of Bill and I…and I'm sure that in time you will find someone who loves you…My blessings are with your dreams of becoming a singer."

_Louis,_

"Victoire, Dominique, and Louis…I know that my amazing family will take care of Louis and please, help them and abide or follow their decisions. Now I want both of you to know that in my family has a tradition of telling our child/children everything about ourselves or read our diary when they turn seventeen…rather our life so far so that there can be a better understanding between the child and the parent. So when Louis turns seventeen and touches the locket I have charmed using old veela magic and an age detection charm. The locket will turn into a key and my Patronus which is a bunny. It will guide you about what to do! And tell Louis I loved him a lot."

"Bill….Words can't describe how much I love you and I know the feeling is mutual…so I want you to live on for my sake and take care of my family. Remember to give the beautiful dress I showed you earlier this month kept in our vault at Gringotts to Victoire. The dress is charmed so that it will change on its own after she wears it and casts it off. I'm sure you won't miss me since you have so many people. Just remember this veela and her lines "_love lasts forever_"." and yeah before i forget i wrote this letter for louis so that he can read it when he is old enough to understand to remember me by!

Then she asked me for a hug...I hugged her and she was repeating just one thing again and again: "Be strong...I don't want any tears from you. It will make me weak since I'm not ready to leave just now…You have to be brave for your family…I know this is a lot I'm asking to you, but can't help." I promised on her persistent nagging that I will take care of that.

After an hour she died leaving me alone on this journey of love

June 3, 2018

The day after her death we arranged a quite funeral for her at Abel Hills Cemetery near her two best friends, Tonks and Lupin. The priest performed the last rites for her and in the end asked us whether we wanted to give her something and engrave something on her casket.

We nodded and I clasped Dominique's hand and in one hand picked Louis and gave her a locket which had the words inscribed on the chain: "_**Love you forever, mum. We'll miss you.**_"

Victoire then charmed the chain so that it tied itself around Fleur's neck…then I helped her in closing the casket and laid her down in the ground and closed her grave after engraving the following letters: "_**Love is everywhere where two hearts unite. You don't have to find it as it's not visible but you can feel it."**_

After such a long travel, I parted with her. It tugged my heart to be this alone, but as a song says, "Someone's watching over me."I thought that Fleur maybe watching and I tried not to shed a tear. But sometimes it is too hard. I visit her on every special occasion in the family telling her about what happened and all since she was my confider in life

To this day I think that maybe if I would have been a little more persuasive I could have saved her, but as usual holding her dead body in my arms and kneeling beside her grave I feel so empty. I'm alive just for fulfilling her promise and for my family.

Did you like it? If so please make my day and leave a review! :D


	2. The Birthday Encounter

** Chapter Two: The Birthday Encounter**

******A/N the song sung by dom and vicky is by Miley Cyrus and like all of you I love my dad n wanna dedicate the same to him!**  


NOVEMBER 28

Nearly thirteen years had passed but the decor had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy beach and made the sand appear to look almost white. The living room was almost exactly the same with some minor changes. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. They are now adorned with an array of magical photographs: a blond haired boy riding a broom, a blond haired toddler with two strawberry blond haired girls, two individual photographs of the girls with their respective fiancé/husband. The photograph showed a blond haired boy at his first day of Hogwarts and beside it was a very old photograph showing the whole family. Yes it's the Shell Cottage which was the residence of Fleur and Bill or in George's terms their love nest.

**Louis POV**

Today is Bill and Louis's birthday…yes they share the same birthday date. Louis came home to celebrate his seventeenth birthday with his dad because according to wizard law he was an adult today. Being McGonagall's favorite student had its own perks after all. He apparated that very morning to surprise his dad at Shell Cottage and tiptoed to his dad's room to look for his dad so that he can become the first person to wish his dad, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

Out of a habit, he guessed where he could find his dad. He apparated to Abel Hills to a scene he couldn't ever imagine. His dad was crying! His dad who was his idol who always kept a strong footing after his mother's death was crying. Words couldn't formulate the feelings he was feeling.

He missed his mother dearly today because she must have known how to comfort his dad, how to bring him out of this grief. The only living memory of his mum that he had were the pictures his father had taken earlier and the locket he wore round his neck which was a cross with a heart shaped pendant. He slowly approached his father and sat beside his mother's grave, thinking she was gone. Did she know she was so near to him now? Slowly, he raised his wand and formed a bouquet of Christmas roses,his mother's favorite according to his dad. His dad never mentioned a lot of things about his mum and he badly wanted to know what was she like? How did she become a part of his dad's life?

At the sound of his crying,Bill came out of his reverie and saw his son crying there. Quickly he wiped his eye and was shocked to see that his son was there. He rested his hand in a comforting gesture and cuddled his son. He looked into the blue eyes of the same shape and colour as Fleur and wiped the tear with his thumb and told him not to cry because he believed wherever his wife or the mother of his children was happy and watching over them and would want to see them happy. He said to his son, "Before I forget happy birthday to you! Let's go home son! They may be going berserk over our whereabouts till now and speaking of which how did you managed to convince McGonagall to come here? Hmm!"

Louis blushed and said, "Same to you, Dad! I got a special permission to spend a week with you guys since I have completed all my assignments of the whole week."

"Seems like being Hermione's favourite nephew rubbed its effect on you eh son!" Bill teased.

Louis whined. "Dad! Nothing against Aunt Hermione...speaking of whom let's go home dad!"

They silently apparated back to Shell Cottage.

As soon as they entered the house, there was a huge sound and various squeals of happy birthday dad! From Bill's daughter and the entire Weasley family wished him happy mother came in from the kitchen and wished him with a hug happy birthday honey! God bless and may you live a long life. Then they noticed Louis standing in the doorway and they wished him too with equal fervor. Grandma Weasley then ordered everyone to get ready for the feast.

One hour later when they were back, they sat around the big dining table which was set up by George, Ron, and Harry in the lawn to accommodate the family.

**-Two hours later.-**

Shortly after the cake was cut and the member of the family was fed and watered by the delicious food that Mrs. Weasley made, they came in to the living room and it was followed by performances by all the Weasley family. The next performers were Dominique and Victoire. Victoire came on the stage with Dominique. "This song is dedicated to you, dad!" they said in unison.

Dominique started singing with Victoire

You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away

Louis excused himself from the gathering and went to his room and sprawled on his bedroom as he was exhausted, in this accidentally he touched his locket and then unknowingly to his knowledge he activated the Patronus charm done by Fleur; there on his bed appeared a bunny and his mum's ghost. Louis was shocked beyond belief and yelped in surprise, "Whose Patronus are you? And what do you want?"


	3. We Meet Again

**Chapter Three: The Birthday Surprise**

a big thanks to those who have made my day by going through my story but just one request when you hit the link of my story...leave a review so that I can improve the places I'm wrong please :D.

After asking the ghost like figure of Fleur, Louis rechecked a theory he has just now discovered doing his defense against the dark arts homework in a book he was reading about Patronuses that is Expecto Patronum is a closed range spell the doer of the spell must be somewhere in the cottage. Louis checked his theory with the spell homonum revelio which came back with a red light indicating a negative response. Then he saw the ghost from the periphery of his sight serenely smiling at Louis and said to him, "You are a smart kid! I just want you to rattle your brain and remember what you did when you entered this room, sweetheart!"

Louis grunted in response saying, "Don't call me that! It's a vile word ...I don't like it. As far as I know I touched my mother's locket! Oh my God! Did I just do what I thought I did? Holy crap! You are my mother, aren't you...?"

Fleur replied coolly, "Happy realization honey! You must be a heart breaker in your school if you think sweetheart is a vile word...but what I'm here to fulfill your wish from today morning that you could know me better."

Louis scolded. "Mum! When I was seven dad gave me the letter thinking I would understand and I immersed myself into books just to get closer to understand the type of magic you performed to do this unimaginable magic...recently it's all been a dream to me...oh Mum, I'm so happy to see you again."

Louis hugged the ghost feeling the warmth which he cannot explain. It was unlike the experiences he had with other Hogwarts ghosts.

-Down in the garden-  
Bill heard his son swear, realizing he must have accidentally touched the locket and activated the charm and immediately told his family to Apparate to Louis's bedroom to see what the deal about? Was it just Fleur or was it some intruder? They Apparated above in Louis's bedroom and Bill saw Fleur there standing just like the old times and smiling at him just like the good old days.

Fleur broke the silence saying, "Hi honey! How are you? You look the same still!"

Hermione cut into the conversation saying, "It's nice to see you after so long, but I'm having this doubt from the last thirteen years which I'm still not able to clear! Where did you get the spell from?"

This was accompanied with giggles from all the rest two thirds of the golden trio .Fleur stopped it by saying, "I got the spell from a book my grandmother presented me on my eighteenth birthday which I read after the war and decided to perform if anything happens to me so that my children would know me better and it's called memorum crematoria."

Fleur then gave a hug each to Victoire, Dominique, and their husband and fiancé and said," I'm so glad to meet you all again." She then spread her hands wide for all her grandchildren and her nephew and nieces who after a little hesitation ran towards her and hugged her hard.

Fleur then turned to Louis and told him to fetch the contents she hid in a loose floorboard near the foot of her bed which will be unlocked by saying the charm revelio. Louis then exited the room and came back with a miniature bag which hid all her memoirs.  
"Louis you can start reading now..."

Louis turned the page and found the first page with a miniature script which said: "Real eyes can't realize the real lies behind the real eyes."

Louis looked with intrigue towards her mum because the line written was his favourite. Louis read aloud...

_To my family and my child/children,_

___Since I'm not the one who is reading this to you,that__can mean only one thing__,__ that I have not lived long enough to know about you all but one thing's for sure I love you guys a lot anyways coming back to the topic ._

_Hey you guys I'm Fleur here...the war of Lord Voldemort and the boy who lived is over but it has also created too many casualties one being my mother and father...today I'm there at home with my sister who is 14 and our family lawyer who was reading our parents will which has included our whole estate and business empire along with my mother's diary and a letter which say something like this._

_Fleur and Gabrielle,_  
_This is a ritual in our family to read a person's diary to their children and that's the reason I told you guys to write a diary Fleur I know you hated to write it since you are a secretive person but like I always said rules are rules so you abide by the same..I know Fleur you haven't followed the same but wrote it from your stint at Hogwarts during the championship. So here it is you can read my diary .once one diary is complete it will automatically change into a new one. Enjoy and I hope you both will have a good life ahead._  
_Love,_  
_Appoline Delacour_

_That day I wrote my first ever entry with this thing in my mind that whether I'm there or not in this world I will always smell like a bloom in the garden of memories I create with my family and here I'm with you guys._

_Lots of love,_  
_Fleur_

Fleur then turned to all of the members of her extended family and said, "Since you already can see that from my mama's words that I have been a little secretive about the events which happened with me in my routine life. I used to shy away from writing it down in a diary."

Louis pouted. "Mum, I need to know more about your past like I wished in the morning and as I said I'm old enough to understand it now."

Fleur smirked and said, "You have the same pout like I used to have but still seeing your reproachful looks I will give in but mind you it's not a happy one."

Fleur looked at Bill because he was the only one who knew. Bill winked and said, "It's okay you can proceed."

Fleur said as you might have guessed from my reaction or my look that my past if described in one word can't be cheerful at all. The worst thing about my past was the way people used to treat me..more like a showpiece than a person .it was disheartening. Because one thing my mama always taught me which I told you guys too that it's your caliber that lasts forever not your beauty. The only comfort was that I had an amazing support from my mum and dad but there are times in your life when even their support is not enough and it gnaws your mind that's is this all what I'm destined for a hollow life?

Victoire said, "That's so not fair it's been the same with me too... both being from the known family and beauty always makes it harder for the person to ever overshadow their beauty.

Dominique said, "I know it's been a nightmare for me and that's why I used a false name for being a singer and pursue my dreams."

Louis said, "Yeah! I know but it's so not fair!"

Fleur then turned and saw tears in all the eyes listening and said," That's the reason my exteriors were so toughened up just so that you guys don't judge me for what I'm not or for what I can do. Winning your hearts was like the greatest achievement of my life. I'm sorry that I have prejudged you guys."

Everyone said, "It's okay Fleur! We can understand the repercussions of that!"

Molly went and hugged her late daughter in law and felt the same warmth that Louis felt before.

Ginny followed her mum and went and gave a big bear hug to Fleur and said, "I'm so sorry Phlegm, for being rude to you earlier!"

Fleur smiled and said, "it is alright Ginny,I didn't mind at all "

Fleur then turned to Louis (who was watching the exchange with curiosity) and said, "alright Louis when you read about the first year in this world something I smuggled from my mum's diary you will be able to see old baby photographs of mine...I guess that's enough of a shocker for today with my coming here and all. You guys must be tired after the splendid party for two most important men in this world for me. You should get some sleep and one more thing I have this awesome magic spell with me which works like a time turner so that you guys can live your daily life and also hear my story but for that for that I need your hair…"

Fleur let her hand out and to her shock people did plucked up their hair and handed it to her after this there was a greenish glow in her hand and then she used a spell current erahearium and as a result there were bracelets which came up.

Fleur said, "Everyone to tie it up and whenever you twist the knot you will find whatever is happening this day so I guess it's goodbye for today."

Louis whined and said, "No! We are fresh enough to start with reading your diary we can start now! Please don't say goodbye!"


	4. Rendezvous and its after effects

****** Rendezvous and its after effects**

**A/N Yet again thanks to my beta-readers for improving places where I make blunders and my buddies on for reading the story.**

Louis got up early the next morning, truth be told he didn't get nearly enough sleep last night.

The revelation of the past was a heavy blow to him .he always thought that his mother had a beautiful life, to phrase it in a clichéd way. It can be done as even the moon is so beautiful but it has some imperfections. Also being from a famous family like the Weasleys made him think that the only reason for people to shower love and affection on him…was in short they didn't want him, just the fame associated with him.

Louis after turning and tossing for the umpteenth time that dawn thought to himself who am I kidding? I'm not able to sleep…maybe dad's trick to get sleep will help i.e. hot cocoa .he tiptoed to the ground floor of the cottage and saw his sisters also sitting there having tousled hair and yawning. Louis murmured to himself, "Looks like I'm not the only one who didn't sleep or get any sleep!"

Hearing the voice coming from the direction of the stairs Victoire turned and saw Louis standing there and she exclaimed, "Look over there Dom! An owl is day walking!" which made Dom splutter her tea and Louis to whine. Louis whined and said, "That is so not the case, I was not able to the time I was thinking about mum and her life c'mon! Let's go to the beach where we will be able to talk easily and without waking up others! What do you say?

Dom merely nodded while Vicky said, "Sounds like a good idea to me! Let's go!"

On the beach they sat by their favorite rock and just sat there in silence admiring the scene in front of them all of them just wishing that might have some extra time with their mum and wished they didn't made life any difficult for their mum.

Suddenly Vic and Dom were going to speak at the same time making Louis to laugh, this made them send death glares towards Louis to which he politely replied, "It's not the first time that you guys want to say a thing together and trust me it's hilarious looking at your expressions as you do it."

Dom merely smiled and said,"Yeah maybe you're right, I have noticed the same many a times, so Louis I was just going to ask why we are here. I'm sure that we are not here to sit and admire the nature are we?"

Vicky said, "Looks like we not only speak together, but we think alike too!"

Louis said," Yeah you are right you guys are here because I want you guys to psychoanalyze a situation which revolves around me. I have always been very pessimistic about being in love because every time it happened to me I pushed it away. Vic, Dom I push people away!"

Dom replied, "Louis it's really nice that you asked us about this and it feels nice that you consider such things you are a very good person at heart… Vicky! Why don't you say him the thing mum told you that last night?"

Vicky said, "The things which mum said to me were this;

_Love is fragile. And we're not always its best caretakers. We just muddle through and do the best we can. And hope this fragile thing survives against all odds._

I.e. give it a chance Louis, I know mum would have made a bigger difference by saying the same thing but being your big sister gives me this responsibility to tell you this."

Louis said, "I guess you're right, thanks a ton for sharing what mum quoted to you, it means a lot to me!"

In the meantime Bill walked towards the shore. "Hello kids! I was looking for you people all over! What are you doing here?"

Louis, Vic and Dom replied together, "Nothing we were just chitchatting. How are you this morning? Dad?"

Bill found something fishy in the way they replied but let it go saying that all the members of the Weasley family and those who are willing to join us for the reading will be here shortly in half an hour so you guys should dress up too.

Bill gave his hand to his children together and pulled them up the rock like he always did when they were small and this led to give him a big watery smile and they all murmured their thanks.

Bill just replied with a nod and said "My pleasure! And I want you guys to be good kids and go now and get dressed up so that I have good standards in the book of my brothers and sisters!"

**P.S I will update you with Fleur's diary in the next chapter as I'm keeping it short and sweet.**


	5. Her First Reflection

After coaxing his children, Bill Weasley set out to the living room of shell cottage and looked around the house, finding Fleur's shadow. Her tinkling laugh and her playful attitude in a glimpse which was nothing but the chance to see her daughters grow from teeny tiny toddlers to fully-grown and accomplished wizards. Yeah of course, it had been hard for him to forget what was once his but he moved on, sometimes in life, you never have a choice, but Fleur still lived in every breath he took.

He still has those memories but now as a head of the Auror department and other related tasks, he still has to live up to his promise or at least try. So with his wand in hand he cleans out the room and gets ready for being the wonderful host.

One hour later…Victoire, Louis and Dominique are eagerly waiting for the family, so that they can finally read and get started with the diary. Suddenly they heard a crack outside and saw all of their family pooped into the house one by one and exchanged greetings with them. Hermione came up to his favourite nephew and gave him a hug and unlike everybody else , she partly knows what is going on his mind and how every second of wait is making life difficult to him now.  
Hermione then took her wand and using the spell sonorous conveyed to everyone, "Now that we are all here let's get started with the diary, so on the count of the three let's all untwist the knot".

They all felt a pull and then all of a sudden came to a similar looking room in which fleur was already there sitting graciously on the couch, Fleur smiled at them and made them all sit on the couches already present there.

Harry said to fleur," Hey! Fleur how are you today?"

Fleur replied ,"Well harry if you had asked me the same question 5 minutes before my reply right now, I would've said that I'd been terribly bored but now I'm feeling so joyous, all the people I care about are present right now!"

Louis then went and gave a hug to his mum a gesture both her sisters also repeated and said to their mum in unison, "Can we read the diary now Mum? We're getting kind of impatient!"

This made the entire crowd of people there chuckle and Fleur was overwhelmed, choking back on a sob she replied, "Of course! I believe we should, now if you all remember, I told you that the diary writing ritual of my family I have not followed so you will see just a gist of all that I remember till my stay in Hogwarts".  
"Accio diary"  
Louis continued reading the first month of the diary again which contained whatever her grandma wrote i.e. Apolline Delacour…so Louis then turned to one and all and started reading:

Apolline's POV

It was late may when I came to know about that after years and years of trying I was expecting my first child , no one in this whole world , not even a mother can fully explain that top of the world feeling when you nurture someone and same was my case but I guess my child would understand what I was feeling then by reading this diary of just shifted to France that time and had taken a new house in the heart of the city , it was a country house which I fell in love with at first site and wanted to have my children grow there.  
I fell in love with you honey when I first came to know about you from the mediwizard of the healing centre.

Dear god forgive me if forgot to tell you about this when you were with me but I want you to remember that a girl becomes a mother when she comes to know about it but a father becomes a father when he holds his child for the first time, so if like me your husband thinks that you have turned lunatic during this time then do remember what I just told you.  
This was accompanied by chuckles from the females and rolling eyes gesture was made by all the men, which made the smiling women shoot glares at their respective partners

Louis started reading the diary again

Nine months later on 14th February, on the day of Valentine's Day (the day is imaginary) 1977 you were born with hair like a golden halo. And eyes the colours of sea .i have kept a photograph of you enclosed when you were four months old.  
The image was passed along all the Weasleys for a better look much to Fleur's chagrin to which bill walked to him and gave him a hug saying, "It's okay honey! I never knew you were cute too but you look wonderful in that picture."  
This made the Louis's cousins gag at the public display of love and affection and Louis smile at the look of sheer happiness of on his dad's face.

The Weasley woman were making cooing noises as they looked on the photograph and passed it along each other and molly walked up to her eldest daughter in law and returned her the photograph back so that Bill can look at the same as well .  
Louis then murmured the first month is over should we proceed to complete it after having some snack, when all of them agreed for the same they went to proceed the lunch in the same room and everybody asked Fleur what is next, to which Fleur replied in a sort of hesitant tone. "Umm…I don't remember much of what happened because I never used to write a diary but I think the next thing which follows this is my schooling, and the wait for someone to play with I guess. The third diary is the one, which is precise, and I remember most of as it is of the era in which I was in Hogwarts and wrote in it almost every day. So if you guys want we can jump directly to the Hogwarts period directly."  
Molly replied, "Yes, I presume Fleur is correct listening to that day I guess we had an idea of what happens what do you guys think?"  
Everybody agreed to it and they decided to meet at the burrow for the reading tomorrow.

**Author's note: I know I suck at many places here and some of the data could be brutally imaginary but stay with me I have better surprises for you in the future.**


End file.
